As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One approach to the design and implementation of information handling systems for computer networks, particularly with regard to the development of client/server applications, includes designing client applications and client terminals so that the majority of the heavily used resources are at a remote computing machine, such as a centralized server, connected via a network. The client terminals generally have minimal memory, disk storage, and processor power, but are designed under the premise that most users connected to a powerful server do not need the additional processing power. With these client terminals, the total cost of ownership is minimized, because of the reduced resources and because the clients can be centrally administered and updated from the server. As such, these client terminals are suited for a network that can handle a significant number of terminals. If the client terminals have devices attached to them, then when the client terminals are connected to the server, not only the client terminals but also the client terminals' devices can become available to the server.
Some information handling systems are coupled to one or more logical units, such as mass storage devices or storage data objects. These logical units may be physical devices, such as, hard disk drive, compact disk read only memory (CDROM), tape driver, or any other known physical storage devices. These logical units may also be virtual devices, such as, random access memory (RAM) disk, virtualized hard disk driver over a network, any other known virtualized storage device. These logical units may couple to an information handling system via small computer system interface (SCSI) and may utilize any one or more transport protocols, including, but not limited to, internal SCSI (iSCSI) and fibre channel (FC) or any other protocol known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
These logical units may be visible to all users of a server due to the inability for certain operating system specific properties associated with the logical unit to be set or modified from outside the operating system.